Cazador
by FlorLee329
Summary: Yo un cazador, tu mi presa, no puedo creer que pueda olvidar mi promesa por esos ojos jade tuyos… de la serie Dino s Dedicated
1. Luna llena

¡HOLA!

Bueno aquí estoy yo con otro fic para esta categoría, este es un Butch x Kaoru, en un principio iba a ser un One-Shot, pero creo que por intentar hacerlo un poco corto y en fragmentos termino siendo un Five-Shot xD. Este fic está dedicado a Dinora (mi mejor amiga) por su cumpleaños, espero que les guste, si no… dejen sus críticas xD

**Declaración:** Las PPGZ no me pertenecen (si fuera así Butch y Kaoru serían los personajes principales, Momoko no sería tan escandalosa, Miyako sería más fuerte, habría sangre, vampiros, sangre, romance, sangre, seguirían una historia fija, sangre, entre muchas cosas xP). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, simple entretenimiento

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OoC, vampiros, un poco de sangre, y algo parecido al amor a primera vista xD (cof, cof, tercera, cof, cof)

* * *

**Cazador**

**Capitulo 1: Luna llena**

Un guapo joven, de aproximadamente 20 años, caminaba por la oscura calle de una tranquila ciudad, era de noche, y la luna llena iluminaba el cielo, el joven iba perdido en sus pensamientos, su cabello negro, sostenido en una coleta alta, se mecía al compas del viento, al igual que el mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos, sus orbes verdes estaban concentrados en el suelo, sus ropas eran algo egocéntricas, ya que consistían en un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una camisa negra, y sobre esto una gabardina negra, que le llegaba a las rodillas, sus manos iban escondidas en los bolcillos de la gabardina

_ ¡Ayuda!_ fue el grito que lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver hacia donde provenía el ruido, y vio como un hombre era arrastrado hacia un callejón sin salida, mas sin embargo, no pudo ver al agresor, una sonrisa invadió sus labios, y luego corrió hasta el callejón donde habían metido al hombre.

Una vez dentro del callejón intentó visualizar en medio de la oscuridad, la única luz que iluminaba el callejón era la luz de la luna, mas sin embargo, las sombras abundaban en el callejón, después de unos segundos pudo ver como el cuerpo sin vida del hombre caía delante de él. Saco su mano derecha del bolcillo de la gabardina, mostrando un cuchillo de plata, y lo puso delante de su pecho, como en guardia, camino un poco más hacia donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre, y agudizó un poco la vista, entre las sombras, pudo ver como unos grandes ojos rojos se abrían, viéndolo directamente, también pudo distinguir el largo cabello blanco que colgaba en la espalda de la silueta de mujer que estaba escondida en las sombras, el joven sonrió amenazante, pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver que los ojos se volvían a cerrar, y de las sombras salían volando cientos de murciélagos, haciendo que la silueta desapareciera junto a ellos

_ Mierda_ susurró el joven con una expresión molesta en el rostro, se acercó al cuerpo del hombre, y movió su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello, donde ya hacían dos pequeñas marcas, parecidas a las de colmillos, volvió a sonreír_ _Estamos cerca__ pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente fuera del callejón

* * *

_ Butch, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste anoche?_ preguntó un chico de radiantes orbes rojos, viendo directamente al susodicho, pero este no respondió, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que no lo dejaba concentrarse en sus hermanos

_ Butch, Brick te está hablando_ repuso un chico rubio, de brillantes orbes azules, moviendo al moreno que los acompañaba

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó el moreno volteando a ver a sus hermanos

_ Te preguntamos que: ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste anoche?_ repitió el rubio viendo a su hermano

_ Parece que cada noche me acerco mas a la guarida princesa del norte_ respondió el chico apoyando su barbilla en el dorso de su mano

_ Qué bueno, yo sigo intentando buscar un rastro de la guarida del sur, pero no encuentro nada_ comentó el dueño de los orbes rojos viendo a sus hermanos cansado

_ Yo no eh encontrado rastro de la princesa del oeste, pero la del este si ha dejado varias señales_ informó el chico de cabellos rubios

_ Eso quiere decir que los rumores están técnicamente confirmados, la princesa del oeste está muerta_ el chico de cabellos naranjas se puso serio nuevamente

_ Bueno, creo que voy a dormir un rato_ dijo el moreno levantándose de donde estaba sentado y caminando hacia una de las puertas que había en la casa

_ Claro, pero no te vayas a quedar todo el día dormido, recuerda que iremos a con Leo, tenemos que pedirle municiones_ avisó el pelirrojo caminando en otra dirección

_ Si_ aceptó el dueño de los ojos verdes entrando a su habitación, una vez adentro, se dejó caer sobre la gran cama que tenía la habitación, abrazó una de las almohadas_ _Pronto te vengaremos, mamá_ _pensó antes de caer dormido

* * *

_ Butch, te dijimos que no te quedaras dormido_ expresó una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación. El chico de despeinados cabellos negros abrió perezosamente los ojos

_ Ya voy_ soltó levantándose lentamente de la cama, entró al baño individual con el que contaba la habitación y tomó una ducha, después de unos minutos salió del cuarto con una ropa parecida a la que llevaba el día anterior, con la misma gabardina puesta

_ Vámonos_ ordenó el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa, siendo seguido por los otros dos chicos, caminaron por unos minutos, el sol comenzaba ah esconderse, tiñendo el cielo de carmesí, algunas nubes en el cielo mostraban un color amarillento, haciendo que la vista fuera hermosa, sin embargo, los tres muchachos dieron media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la hermosa vista, y caminando en dirección contraría al sol.

_ Maldito sol_ masculló el moreno caminando a un paso rápido

_ Ya te deberías de haber acostumbrado_ comentó el rubio viendo a su hermano_ Tienes más de 21 siglos resistiendo el sol ¿no?

_ No se quejen_ ordenó el mayor sin ver a sus hermanos

_ Pero si tu eres el único que no tiene esa debilidad, ¿De qué te puedes quejar?_ cuestionó Butch sin dejar de caminar

_ Pero es porque le tengo debilidad al agua, ¿Tu que preferirías? ¿Tener que evadir el sol o tener que utilizar agua mezclada con hierbas para hacer todo, y peor aún, no poder mojarte con agua natural porque te purificaría y morirías?_ preguntó Brick sin dejar de caminar

_ Prefería no ser _mitad vampiro__ respondió el moreno doblando en un oscuro callejón

_ Eso sería lo mejor, pero no es factible_ explicó Brick abriendo una puerta en el callejón_ Siempre seremos híbridos

_ Lo sé_ soltó Butch entrando en la puerta, siendo seguido por los otros dos jóvenes

_ ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo han estado?_ exclamó un joven de orbes purpuras, al momento de ver a los chicos entrar_ Estaba a punto de irme

_ ¿Tan pronto luna llena?_ preguntó Boomer sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales que había en la casa

_ Si, comienzo a pensar que debería conseguirme una casa en el bosque para no tener que hacer esto cada luna llena_ comentó el joven de gris cabello, sentándose también

_ Bueno, no te quitaremos más tiempo, necesitamos más municiones_ explicó Brick sentándose en otro sillón, mirando al chico de gris cabello

_ Ah… por una vez desearía que vinieran a visitarme por otra cosa que no fuera algo tan tosco, tal vez tomar una taza de café, o algo por el estilo_ reprochó el ojipurpura con un tono afeminado

_ Leo, sabes que eso no pasará, aparte, esto es a lo que te dedicas desde siempre, deberías estar acostumbrado_ soltó Butch, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza

_ Si, lo sé, pero se vale soñar, ¿no?_ preguntó Leo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta de una habitación_ Vengan y tomen lo que necesiten, se los cobraré cuando vuelva del encierro

_ Gracias, Leo_ expresó Boomer mientras entraba al cuarto que Leo había abierto

_ No me agradezcas, Chiquito, me voy ahora, antes de que el gran rubio se esconda_ contestó Leo con su persistente tono afeminado caminando hacia la puerta principal, donde se encontraba Butch

_ Cuídate_ susurró Butch mientras caminaba en dirección contraria

_ Claro que lo haré, pequeño cazador, sabes que no te tienes que preocupar por mi_ repuso Leo saliendo por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_ No lo digo por eso, simplemente no quiero perder mi fuente de armamento_ expresó Butch viendo al chico de reojo

_ ¡Malvado!_ exclamó Leo saliendo de la casa, con una expresión de indignación presente en su rostro

_ Creo que se enojó_ comentó Boomer viendo a su hermano desde la habitación que Leo había abierto, la que estaba cargada de distintos tipos de armas, desde punzocortantes, como Katanas, hasta las más grandes armas de fuego, como una bazuca (n/a: xD)

_ Ve a pedirle disculpas, antes de que decida subir el precio de todas las armas_ ordenó el mayor cargando un arma, una "automática", con suficientes municiones, y la observaba buscando algún desperfecto

_ Ah, ok_ soltó el moreno caminando de regreso a la puerta de salida, para después abrirla y dejar solos a sus hermanos, comenzó a caminar por el callejón, en dirección a la salida, cuando hubo llegado miró hacia ambos lados, buscando al dueño de los cabellos grises con la mirada

_ ¡AAAAAHHH!_ escuchó un grito de una voz femenina, proveniente de un oscuro callejón alejado, volteó a ver en dirección al callejón en el que estaban sus hermanos, esperando a que salieran

_ _Al parecer no escucharon__ pensó el chico después de un segundo de espera, para después correr en dirección del callejón del grito, cuando dobló para entrar en él, vio como miles de murciélagos entraron rápidamente allí, metió una de sus manos en su gabardina, para sacar un revólver, de 5 tiros, y apuntar con él las esquinas del callejón.

Comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al callejón, mientras caminaba su piel comenzó a erizarse, un poco después de la mitad, se encontró con el cadáver de una muchacha, de largo cabello rubio, y orbes verdes, con pequeñas marcas en el cuello, al verla, aceleró su marcha, pero de pronto miles de murciélagos salieron volando a una gran velocidad

_ Maldición_ masculló el chico viendo en la dirección a la que los murciélagos habían volado

Un sollozo sordo hizo que se percatara de la presencia de otra persona, el fino aroma de flor de lis llenó a su nariz (N/H: Fabuloso xD n/a: Ah, les presento a mi hermano mayor, Alvaro, que funge como mi beta :D N/H: Hola ^-^), y el sonido del sollozo se presentó por segunda vez, a lo que volvió a guardar su revólver, y comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde provenían los sollozos, para encontrarse con unos hermosos orbes verdes y un hermoso, y despeinado, cabello negro

_ No me mates_ soltó en un murmuro, al ver al chico, quien le otorgó una mirada sorprendida, la chica lo veía con miedo, abrazándose a si misma

_ ¿Cómo es que eso no te dañó?_ preguntó aun sorprendido, ayudando a la chica para levantarse, la chica guardo silencio y miró hacia abajo_ Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que estás viva, pero no vuelvas a entrar a los callejones, son los lugares favoritos de esas cosas, ¿entendido?

_ ¿Por qué sabes tanto?_ preguntó la joven viéndolo a los ojos

_ No importa_ respondió Butch, caminando hacia la salida del callejón, dándole la espalda a la chica

_ No será que eres uno de esos cazadores de monstruos, ¿verdad?_ preguntó la chica alcanzando al chico y viéndolo a los ojos

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ cuestionó tomando a la chica por el cuello, levantándola unos centímetros del piso, para luego golpearla contra la pared del callejón, impidiendo su ataque

_ Ka-Kaoru_ respondió entrecortadamente intentando liberarse del agarre al que la habían sometido

_ Responde, ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ repitió sin aflojar el agarre de su cuello y metiendo su mano libre en el bolcillo de su gabardina

_ M-mi her-hermana me l-lo con-conto_ contestó luchando por respirar

_ ¿Dónde está tu hermana?_ cuestionó aflojando un poco el agarre, pero sin soltarla

_ E-ella s-se fu-fue, a-así qu-que no s-se do-donde e-esta_ respondió aun entrecortadamente, Butch la vio seriamente, para luego soltarla, dejándola caer, para luego seguir caminando, fuera del callejón, sin ver como la chica le dirigía una mirada de odio, con la mano sobre su cuello

_ No quiero que me sigas_ repuso sin verla, saliendo del callejón, y caminando en dirección de sus hermanos

_ Maldito_ masculló Kaoru, sin despegar la mirada en la dirección en la que fue el chico_ Ni siquiera sabe distinguir a un vampiro de verdad_ murmuro para luego salir caminando fuera de ese lugar_ _Tal vez pueda divertirme un poco…__ pensó caminando en dirección contraria a la del chico

**

* * *

¡Aquí se acaba el… amm supongo que es capitulo… si, el capitulo! :D**

Espero que les guste… el capitulo final llegara el viernes 28 de agosto (El cumple de Dino ^-^). La cuestión es: ¿Se merece un review o.o?


	2. Cuarto menguante

¡Hola!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero no confundirlos con este capítulo de la historia, y retiro lo dicho con respecto al final de la historia, no tengo ni idea de cuándo voy a subir el final, pero el cumple de Dinora fue el 27 de agosto (Hehe me equivoque en la fecha del cumple de Dino ^-^U… pero ¿Qué? no soy buena en las fechas ¬W¬), espero que les guste, y gracias a **marinav92, Licci **y a **Eiko Hiwatari **por dejarme reviews en mi historia :D, amm si, el final de la historia llegara pronto, no sé cuando, pero

**Declaración: **Las PPGZ no me pertenecen (si fuera así no serian tan jóvenes, los RRB tendrían mejores peinados, Miyako sería más tierna y no tan educada, Momoko seria mas analista y estricta, y Kaoru no sería **tan** masculina, solo un poco :D), las utilizo sin fines lucrativos, mero entretenimiento

**Advertencias: **Un poco (mucho) OoC, un poco de sangre (muy poca para mi gusto, pero a Dino casi no le gusta la sangre ¬¬ (u.u)), vampiros, algo parecido al amor a primera vista (cof, cof, tercera, cof, cof)

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan :D (¡Feliz cumple! ^-^)

* * *

**Cazador **

**Capitulo 1: Cuarto menguante **

_ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?_ preguntó el pelinaranja viendo a su hermano reprobatoriamente

_ Porque estaban muy lejos, y el vampiro podía escapar_ respondió indiferente el moreno sin ver a sus hermanos, mientras cargaba un arma con municiones

_ Tal vez podíamos ayudarte a distinguir si esa chica se había convertido en un protector_ comentó el menor, sin ver a su hermano, mientras veía un pequeño cuchillo, con mango azul

_ No pasó, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera reaccionado cuando la tome por el cuello_ repuso Butch guardando el arma que había cargado en su gabardina

_ Sabes que algunos reaccionan diferente, así que no podemos asegurarlo, lo mejor hubiera sido ver a la chica con mis ojos_ contestó Boomer guardando el cuchillo en uno de sus bolsillos, y viendo a su hermano

_ De cualquier manera, búscala, y cerciórate de que no se haya transformado en un protector_ ordenó el mayor saliendo de la habitación en la que habían estado

_ Lo haré más tarde_ aceptó el moreno al notar el autoritario tono de voz con el que había hablado Brick

_ Bien, creo que iré a buscar más información de la princesa de agua antes de que amanezca_ comentó Boomer caminando fuera de la habitación, para luego salir de la casa

_ Ah… yo también me voy, mas te vale que encuentres a esa chica, antes del amanecer, ¿Entendido, Butch?_ repuso Brick antes de salir de la casa

_ Si, como sea_ respondió el ojiverde viendo a su hermano salir, después de quedarse pensativo por unos momentos, decidió salir en busca de esa hermosa joven_ _No debe de estar tan lejos, ¿no?__ se animó en sus pensamientos, para luego salir de la casa, no sin antes poner el cerrojo interior, y comenzar a caminar en la dirección del callejón donde se había encontrando con la chica.

Al llegar se percató de que estaba vacío, y el cadáver aun no era encontrado; el restó importancia, y continuó con su caminata, afinó un poco su olfato, intentando percibir el aroma que la chica desprendía -lis amarilla-. Después de caminar unos minutos, logró percibir el dulce aroma de la chica, siguió la fragancia, aun con los ojos cerrados, hasta que llegó a un callejón oscuro.

_ _Le dije que no entrara a lugares como este_ _pensó el moreno al abrir los ojos, y ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero un olor nuevo inundó su olfato, algo parecido al cobre o hierro, lo que hizo que el moreno se preocupara_ _¿Así que tenían razón?_ _se preguntó a sí mismo, metió una de sus manos a su gabardina, para luego sacar el revólver que había adquirido

Se introdujo rápidamente al callejón, afinando su vista –cualidad única entre sus hermanos- pudiendo, así, distinguir entre la oscuridad que gobernaba en el callejón; apuntó con su arma a las esquinas del callejón, asegurándose de que la chica no se encontrara allí. Caminó rápidamente, buscando algún movimiento con la mirada, su piel se erizó, y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, advirtiéndolo de la poderosa presencia que allí se encontraba

Los brillantes orbes rojos se percataron de su presencia, viéndolo penetrantemente, el largo cabello blanco se mecía al compás del viento. La chica que se escondía en la oscuridad sonrió abiertamente, y dejo caer el inerte cuerpo de un desafortunado transeúnte

_ Te tardaste bastante_ comentó la chica, apareciendo a las espaldas de Butch, quien se volteó inmediatamente, y retrocedió unos pasos, para mantener la distancia a la chica

_ ¿Así que eras una vampiresa desde el principio, Kaoru?_ preguntó el chico apuntando a la peliblanca con su revólver

_ Sí, todo el tiempo lo he sido_ respondió levantando los hombros en señal de resignación, para después sonreír abiertamente_ Y tu eres un hibrido ¿no?

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ preguntó en un tono sarcástico

_ Digamos que tu desagradable hedor te descubre_ contestó la dueña de los orbes rojos_ No hueles como los apestosos, pero sabrosos, humanos, ni como los horrendos "protectores", y como solamente quedamos vampiresas, la única opción que queda son los híbridos, que mezclan las fragancias, creando una repugnante

_ Ya veo, pero, si eres una vampiresa, tienes que ser una de las hijas del Conde Drácula, ¿no es así?

_ Parece que al menos sabes algo de historia_ comentó Kaoru asintiendo con la cabeza

_ Gracias, pero el problema sería… ¿Cuál de las tres eres?_ continuó Butch viendo a Kaoru con una sonrisa_ ¿La primera: una vampiresa dotada con el conocimiento de todas las generaciones pasadas; la segunda: una testaruda chica poseedora de una gran velocidad, pero que es odiada por toda su familia, porque Drácula murió cuando le correspondía a ella protegerlo y cuidar de él; la tercera: una sumisa y obediente vampiresa, que fue negada como vampiro por negarse a matar humanos para vivir, pero fue amada profundamente por Drácula, mas sin embargo, ella asesino a Drácula con sus propias manos?

_ Adivina adivinador, ¿Quién soy?_ la sonrisa de Kaoru había desaparecido por unos momento, mientras escuchaba el "sermón" del moreno, pero apareció nuevamente cuando él terminó de hablar

_ Por tus características físicas en tu forma humana, supongo que eres la segunda, aparte de que tu mirada perdió un poco de su brillo cuando mencione el descuido que tubo ella al no proteger a su padre_ contestó Butch sonriendo abiertamente

_ Vaya, realmente me divertiré escuchando tus locuras mientras bebo tu sangre_ comentó Kaoru sonriendo, mientras aparecía a las espaldas del chico, abrazándolo por el cuello

_Eso me demuestra que, en efecto, eres la segunda hija, utilizas amenazas sublimes para esconder tu turbación, realmente, los vampiros comparten muchas características con los humanos_ repuso Butch viendo a la chica de reojo

_ Tal vez…_ soltó Kaoru acercándose al cuello_ …pero los humanos no serían capases de hacer esto_ murmuró al oído del chico, para luego abrir su boca, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, listos para sorber la sangre del moreno

_ No te lo recomendaría, puesto que la sangre de un hibrido no te gustará_ expresó Butch sacando una daga de plata de su bolsillo, y volteándose rápidamente hacia la chica, cortando un poco su mejilla, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera de la herida

_ Oye, ¿No sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir cuando alguien está comiendo?_ exclamó Kaoru limpiándose la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, para luego lamer la sangre que limpió

_ Lo lamento, Kaoru, pero espero que hayas disfrutado tu última cena_ susurró Butch, para después lanzarse en contra de la chica

Ambos cayeron inevitablemente, Butch sobre la chica, que aún tenía el cabello blanco, el moreno aprisionó a la chica con su cuerpo, deteniendo sus manos con una de él, y con la otra intentaba alcanzar la daga que se le había caído cuando se lanzó contra la vampiresa, su revólver había caído en la dirección contraria, y más lejos, por lo que no tenía más opción que la daga.

La vampiresa intentaba liberarse de su agarre, pero, como hacía unas horas, su fuerza superaba a la suya, eso ya lo sabía, lo había notado por la presión ejercida en su cuello, y ahora en sus muñecas, a pesar de ser un hibrido, era realmente fuerte, no lo negaría, pero una de las cualidades primordiales de los vampiros era su facilidad para engañar, mas sin embargo, ella no era tan buena actriz como sus hermanas… pero, ¿Qué más daba? Si no lo hacía podría terminar muerta, a manos de un _maldito cazador_.

Al fin, la maldita daga fue alcanzada por su mano, la apretó con fuerza, y la levantó dispuesto a acabar con la existencia de un _maldito vampiro_, pero al ver a la chica a los ojos dudó por un instante. La imagen de una bella mujer de cabello negro se instaló en su mente, la mujer estaba en medio de un campo verde, a la luz de la luna, jugando con la hierba y sonriendo abiertamente, mas sin embargo, la imagen cambió casi inmediatamente, mostrando a la misma mujer, tirada en el suelo, con varias gotas de sangre en el rostro, mostrando una sonrisa muy débil, y con los ojos cerrados.

Kaoru aprovechó esos segundos, hizo que su cuerpo salieran miles de murciélagos, que volaron rápidamente fuera del callejón, regresando a la muchacha a su forma humana, dejándola con el cabello corto, negro y despeinado, y con los ojos vedes. En ese momento el moreno salió de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con la verde mirada de la chica.

Sin perder tiempo, Kaoru se movió rápidamente, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo del moreno, quien la veía expectante y confundido. La chica lo miró de cerca, era realmente atractivo, él miro su boca, imaginando el sabor de esos labios rosas. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sus alientos chocaron, y sus respiraciones se aceleraron. A cada milímetro el moreno deseaba mas esos labios, se había olvidado por completo de quien era la chica, incluso olvidó quien era él, solamente le importaba saborear un poco de esos labios, solo un poco. Un roce, solo un roce hubo entre los labios de ambos chicos, antes de que ambos recordaran la situación, y se separaran inmediatamente.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse claro, el sol comenzaba a salir. Kaoru solo miró de reojo al chico, para luego salir rápidamente del callejón. Butch, por su parte, no dirigió ninguna mirada la chica, estaba confundido, pero no era tiempo de pensar, tenía que irse antes de que "el gran rubio" saliera, levantó su revólver y daga, guardándolos dentro de la gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo, para luego caminar a paso rápido fuera del callejón, abandonando el cadáver del desafortunado transeúnte.

* * *

Él ya hacia derrumbado en su cama, a pesar de que llegó cuando estaba a punto de amanecer completamente, sus hermanos no estaban, se suponía que debía preocuparse, pero era todo lo contrario, su hermano mayor era inmune a los rayos ultra violeta, así que podía andar libremente por el día, su hermano rubio, bueno, él tenía muchos "amigos" con los que se quedaba cuando era tarde, perdón, temprano, así que no se preocupaba.

Lo que en esos momentos inundaba su mente eran las sensaciones que había tenido cuando la segunda hija del Conde Drácula había rozado sus labios con los de él, ese era el problema, se suponía que tenía que acabar con ella, y con todos los vampiros del mundo, por lo que sería ilógico que se enamorara de una de ellos, pero cuando recordaba los bellos ojos jade de la chica no podía evitar sentirse… aliviado, por así decirlo, aunque cuando recordaba la otra versión de ellos, en la que eran carmesí, no podía dejar de sentir una gran confusión, esos bellos ojos, en sus dos versiones, causaban dos distintas sensaciones, pero ambas le gustaban.

_ _¡Por Dios!__ exclamó en sus pensamientos_ _¿Qué es lo que pasa?... no, ¿Qué es lo que __**me**__ pasa? ¿Por qué no simplemente le disparo al corazón, al menos así cumplirira con esa promesa… maldita promesa…_

**_Flash_Back_**

__ ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡No te mueras!_ exclamaba un pequeño niño de cabellos azabache que mecía el cuerpo de una mujer, siendo ayudado por otros 2 niños_

__ Por favor, madre, resiste, te pondrás mejor, así que resiste_ pedía un pequeño pelirrojo, que parecía mayor al resto_

__ Mámi_ soltó un rubio, viendo traumatizado la escena, con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos se encontraban a la mitad de lo que parecía ser un bosque, y que en el centro había una gran mansión estaba siendo consumida por las llamas._

__ Esos malditos vampiros_ masculló el pequeño Butch apretando su puño con fuerza_ ¿Cómo pueden traicionar así a los suyos?_

__ Hijos, no se preocupen, todo estará bien_ expresó la mujer sonriendo levemente, su rostro tenía algunas gotas de sangre, y su pecho estaba atravesado por una daga de plata, con mango rojo, y una piedra roja en el centro_

__ ¡Madre! ¡Nosotros acabaremos con los que te hicieron esto! ¡Con todos los vampiros!... así que no te mueras_ exclamó el pelirrojo, reteniendo su llanto_ Es una promesa_

__ En ese caso, tendrán que acabar también conmigo_ repuso la mujer en un murmullo_ Y con ustedes mismos_

__ Madre_ soltó Brick apretando la mano de la mujer de cabellos negros _

__No importa, lo haremos con tal de ponerle fin a esto_ respondió el pequeño moreno _

__ Así que, mamí, espéranos_ pidió el ojiceleste reprimiendo su llanto, la mujer sonrió cansadamente, dijo algo en un murmullo sordo, para luego cerrar los ojos, y comenzar a desaparecer a desaparecer en forma de ceniza_

__ ¡Madre!_ exclamó el pelirrojo viendo el polvo que se alejaba en el viento_

**_Flash_Back_**

_ ¡Butch!_ llamó una voz desde afuera de la habitación, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos, el moreno se levantó lentamente, reconocería esa voz y ese tono en donde fuese, algo había pasado, y si no iba su hermano iba a descargar toda su furia con él, siempre lo hacía.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó el moreno saliendo de su habitación, su pecho estaba descubierto, y sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. La oscura sala solo era iluminada por la chimenea, y por unas cuantas velas, el lugar se veía tétrico, Butch suspiró, odiaba el calor, y con eso el fuego, por lo que aplastó un pequeño interruptor en la pared, haciendo que la luz artificial iluminara la sala, dejando ver a su hermano mayor, sentado en un sillón individual, con la mirada gacha, escondida en la sombra de sus cabellos rebeldes.

Eso alertó a Butch, normalmente debería de estar viéndolo con una mirada reprobatoria, que dejara bien claro que estaba molesto, pero ahora, ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada. El moreno se acercó a las velas, y las apagó con un soplo, para luego acercarse a la chimenea y apagarla con un botón (n/a: ¿Qué? ¬¬ Son modernos)

_ Boomer murió_ murmuró Brick de pronto, haciendo que el moreno volteara a verlo al instante

_ ¿Qué?_ fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Eso era imposible ¿Cómo su hermano había muerto en una noche? Eso era imposible

_ Boomer murió_ repitió más alto, dejando caer por su mejilla una pequeña lagrima

_ … no bromees con eso, Brick, sabes que Boomer no es tan débil para morir…

_ ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Boomer murió por matar a la 3° princesa!_ exclamó Brick levantando la mirada, dejando ver la desesperación en su rostro, y comenzar a llorar

Butch no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿Su hermano menor había muerto?... cayó de rodillas en el suelo, eso no podía estar pasando, se suponía que los tres morirían juntos cuando hubiesen exterminado a todos los vampiros, no antes, no después…

_ Boomer encontró la guarida de la 3° princesa, pero no nos avisó, y fue solo a matarla, estuvo peleando con ella toda la noche, y se sacrificó para poder enterrar la daga en el corazón, ambos murieron en el acto, y lo único que quedó de Boomer fue la daga_ contó Brick retomando la compostura, y enseñándole a Butch la daga de plata, con mango azul, que el joven rubio había adquirido esa noche

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ preguntó Butch en un susurro, sin levantar la mirada

_ Sentí la presencia de Boomer y otro vampiro cerca de donde estaba, por lo que fui, pero ya era tarde, solo pude ver como sus cenizas se esparcían igual que con…

_ Ya veo…_ interrumpió Butch levantándose, tomó la daga de su hermano y la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que su mano sangrara_ Me quedare con ella, si no te importa

_ Tómala, tú la necesitas más que yo_ respondió Brick levantándose y acercándose a la puerta_ Conseguí información de la 1° princesa, parece ser que ella está en la frontera sur de Pensilvania, iré allá, regresare en algunos días, y solo nos quedara una pesa

_ Entiendo_ soltó Butch acercándose a la puerta de su habitación, su mirada aun estaba escondida en sus cabellos rebeldes, y su mano seguía sangrando

_ Butch_ llamó Brick dándole la espalda a su hermano

_ ¿Qué?_ repuso Butch sin ver a su hermano

_ No te mueras_ pidió Brick abriendo la puerta principal lentamente

_ Lo mismo digo_ susurró Butch entrando a su habitación antes que la luz del sol entrara por completo en la casa

**

* * *

¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!**

Pensé que no iba a terminar -_-U… pero al fin termine, tal vez es un poco corto, pero me gusto. En fin, lamento la demora, intentare hacer los capítulos mas pronto. Como, supongo, habrán notado, los capítulos se llaman como las fases de la luna, eso es porque durante el fic aparecen las fases de la luna, pero claro que me salte muchas fases, y los días no concuerdan del todo… así que no se quejen de eso

Los capítulos están escritos a mano ya, incluso tengo escrito ya el final, pero no tengo la paciencia ni tiempo suficiente como para escribirlos en la computadora, por eso me tardo, lo siento u.u, pero la escuela y las tareas (que son de la escuela) ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo libre ^-^U


	3. Luna Nueva

¡HOLA!

¡Bien! Aquí estoy con este nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, si no… dejen sus criticas, porque ¿Quién no quiere mejorar? n_n… Muchisisimas gracias a **Lil Emo-sempai, marinav92-sensei, S!fb-sama, Licci-san y a Kmylitha-16-chan **por dejar un review en mi historia :D

**Declaración:** Las PPGZ no me pertenecen (si fuera así Butch y Kaoru serían los personajes principales, Brick sería un tipo más frio y calculador, Boomer seria más tierno y narcisista, Butch no sería tan orgulloso (solo un poco), Brick sería un súper líder y estratega, y sobre todo, habría sangre, romance, muertes, tristeza, melancolía, amor prohibido, y traiciones). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, simple entretenimiento

**Advertencias: **Un poco (mucho) OoC, un poco de sangre (muy poca para mi gusto, pero a Dino casi no le gusta la sangre ¬¬ (u.u)), vampiros, y algo parecido al amor a primera vista (cof, cof, tercera, cof, cof)

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan :D (¡Feliz cumple! ^-^)

* * *

**Cazador**

**Capitulo 3: Luna nueva**

Estaba decidido, mataría a esa vampiresa antes del amanecer, y su hermano y él se matarían mutuamente, tal como lo habían planeado en un principio.

Era de noche, estaba completamente oscuro, puesto que la luna había escondido su brillo esa noche, demostrando su Luna nueva, él se había puesto su gabardina –cargada con armas- sobre su cuerpo, y había salido en cuanto el sol se había escondido. No había podido dormir ni un minuto, su mente estaba turbada, y no podía hacer quitarse la última imagen de su hermano menor, realmente estaba confundido, ¿Qué debía hacer? Su hermano pequeño había vencido a una de las hijas de Dracula, pero para eso sacrificó su vida. Él había encontrado a la segunda hija, pero no la había matado, todo lo contrario, la había dejado ir sin prestarle atención. Había estado pensando en eso todo el día, hasta que llegó a la conclusión: _Yo un cazador, ella mi presa, no puedo cambiar ese hecho, así que tengo que matarla, como lo hice con todos los vampiros a los que me eh encontrado_

Siguió la fragancia de la chica –que encontró sin ningún problema-, llegando a un parque desolado, caminó un poco más, apretando el revólver que traía en el bolsillo de su gabardina, listo para exterminar a _la maldita creatura _e irse a casa. La encontró sentada en una banca del parque, viendo a la nada, sacó su revólver y la apunto con él, ella le estaba dando la espalda, y su corto cabello negro se mecía con el viento.

_ _Fácil_ _pensó el chico al verla _servida en charola de plata _

_ ¿Me vas a matar?_ preguntó la joven sin verlo, él dudó un segundo, su voz sonaba algo quebrada y se percató de las lagrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas, para caer en la falda negra que llevaba puesta, junto a una blusa negra con un moño verde por la cintura. Butch dudó nuevamente, no respondió, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía, quería preguntarle ¿Qué le pasaba?, pero se abstuvo, no era de su incumbencia_ Anda, hazlo por favor, mátame_ pidió Kaoru aun llorando_ Así podría ir junto con Miyako…

_ ¡¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó, con esa última petición se había descontrolado, pero aun seguía apuntando a la chica con su revólver, estaba aun más confundido con respecto a qué hacer…

_ Mi hermana fue asesinada antes del amanecer…_ contestó Kaoru en un murmullo, el grito del joven la había asustado un poco, pero volvió a controlarse después de estremecerse un poco, volteó a ver al chico de reojo, con un profundo odio_ … por un cazador_ continuó fulminando al chico con la mirada

_ ¿Crees que fui yo?_ preguntó Butch bajando su revólver y caminando rápidamente hacia la chica_ Eso sería imposible, porque si no mal recuerdo, estuve contigo antes del…_ comenzó a explicar el chico a la defensiva, no podía creer que ella pensara en esa posibilidad

_ No creo que hayas sido tu, porque el cazador también murió_ interrumpió Kaoru volteando nuevamente hacia delante_ Pero sí creo que fue uno de esos híbridos que te acompañan

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ preguntó Butch sorprendido, se acercó un poco más a la joven, pero aun traía el revólver en su mano

_ Ayer olías o otros dos híbridos distintos, junto con una leve fragancia a hombre lobo, pero ahora hueles solo a ti_ respondió Kaoru sin verlo, aun lloraba, extrañaba a la luna, que se había ido junto a su hermana

_ Pensé que los vampiros odiaban a la 3° hija…

_ Todos, menos yo, porque ella y yo fuimos quienes matamos a nuestro padre, pero ella asumió toda la responsabilidad, "Ya te odiaran demasiado por ser la cuidadora en turno cuando Dracula murió, como para que te consideren traidora" fue lo que me dijo cuando limpiaba mis manos de la sangre de mi padre_ comentó Kaoru mientras apretaba la tela de su falda

_ Kaoru…_ nombró Butch acercándose más a la chica, y viéndola con tristeza, ella parecía ser diferente a los demás vampiros con los que había tratado, ella parecía tener… sentimientos reales

_ ¿Sabes? Miyako y yo teníamos un protector cada una, ambas los amábamos profundamente, pero, cuando descubrieron el cadáver de Dracula, mi hermana mayor los mató atravesándolos con una Katana impregnada de su sangre, desde entonces hemos estado solas, y como Momoko nos tiene en constante vigilancia, cada vez que Miyako se conseguía un nuevo protector, Momoko lo mandaba a matar, con la misma Katana con la que matamos a Dracula, llena de su sangre_ contó Kaoru con la mirada baja_ Solo nos comunicábamos por medio de cartas, no nos podíamos ver en persona, porque nos descubrirían, pero en su última carta me escribió acerca de un posible nuevo protector, dijo algo de que sería imposible de matar con la sangre de Blossom, porque seria 3 cuartos vampiro, en lugar de 1_ continuó contando

_ ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes protectores nuevos?_ preguntó Butch amablemente, había olvidado el motivo del porque estaba en ese lugar, se había olvidado de todo, ahora solo sabía que quería volver a ver la sonrisa de la joven morena

_ No, desde que Hagi murió no eh intentado volver a hacerme de un protector… ¿Para qué, si Momoko lo mataría?_ contestó con la mirada baja

No respondió, no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decir? En cierto modo tenia razón al pensar así, pero, el no tener un protector era algo difícil de creer, viniendo de la 2° princesa. Se sentó en la banca, al lado de la chica, guardó su revólver, no podía matarla, algo en su interior se negaba profundamente a hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a escuchar sus lamentos, y de ese modo, lamentarse también, por la muerte de su hermano. Kaoru abrazo por inercia al chico, y comenzó a llorar en su regazo; Butch dudó por un segundo, pero luego correspondió el gesto, acariciando el cabello de ella, intentando consolarla.

* * *

**¡Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

Lamento tardarme para tal cosa, pero como ya dije antes, los capítulos ya están escritos a mano, así que está bien con respecto a los demás, tal vez parezca algo meloso, o como lo quieran decir, pero ¿Qué esperaban? Si sus hermanos acaban de morir, es obvio que estén sentimentales.

Antes de que se termine el capítulo quiero aclarar algo:

Los protectores son un cuarto vampiro

Los híbridos son mitad vampiro

Y los vampiros son completamente vampiros :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya que la mayor parte lo escribí mientras cuidaba a mi sobrinito, que constantemente me cerraba la laptop sobre los dedos, por lo que termine con los dedos machucados (nah no es cierto)

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, y denme sus críticas, porque quiero mejorar mi forma de escribir

**¡Feliz cumple Dino-chan! :D**

¡SAYO!


	4. Cuarto Creciente

¡HOLA!

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de Cazador, espero que les guste, este está un poco más corto al anterior, pero no mucho, tal vez este lo consideren más meloso que el anterior, pero en fin, a mi me pareció un buen capitulo, dejen sus opiniones y criticas. Gracias a **Eiko Hiwatari ** por dejar reviews en mí capitulo anterior :D

**Declaración: **Las PPGZ no me pertenecen (si fuera así Kaoru y Butch se podrían llevar bien en situaciones en las que compartieran sus penas, y –a la larga- se convertirían en buenos amigos, también Brick sería algo frio, y no dudaría en hacer algo por el bien de alguien muy importante para él, aunque eso implique sacrificar seres amados). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan (¡Recupérate pronto, Onegai! )

* * *

**Cazador**

**Capitulo 4: Cuarto Creciente **

Ya habían pasado tres meses de la muerte de su hermano, pero él había olvidado por completo el "plan" de matar a la vampiresa de ojos verdes, la había visto por las siguientes noches, la llevaba a pasear, le contaba cosas de su vida, como ella lo hacía con la suya, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero una voz en la cabeza de Butch no paraba de repetirle que eso estaba mal. El chico la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, insistía en que luego lo solucionaría.

En sus sueños siempre aparecía ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, incluso, en las noches, le ayudaba a escoger una buena "cena", que en ocasiones compartían –aunque él no fuera amante de la sangre-, le gustaba ver la forma "vampiresca" de la muchacha cuando comía, realmente le importaba demasiado. Dejó de vestir su gabardina, en cambio, utilizaba la mejor ropa que tenía, en un intento de impresionarla.

Ella, por su parte, le narraba aventuras con su protector Hagi –aunque a él le molestaba profundamente que le hablara tan emocionada de su Hagi-, aunque algunas otras ocasiones –en Luna Nueva- se ponía sentimental, y narraba historias de ella y su querida hermana muerta.

Ambos habían olvidado su estatus Cazador-Presa, ahora se tenían tanta confianza que incluso parecían viejos amigos, pero, todo se acaba cuando comenzaba a salir el sol, y se retiraban con rumbos distintos, esperando con ansia la noche siguiente

Y ahí estaban, sentados en frente de una fuente, que dispersaba agua iluminada con luces de colores, creando una vista hermosa, y más aun cuando los distintos chorros de agua se mezclaban, creando distintas figuras –como si danzaran-, mas ella, se mantenía alejada de la fuente, pues al ser una vampiresa, era sumamente susceptible a la purificación del agua, y, al igual que Brick, tenía que utilizar agua mezclada con hierbas especiales. Pensar en eso hizo que el moreno recordara, su hermano mayor aun no había vuelto, lo que se convertía en un mal indicio, pero decidió no pensar en eso, ahora no importaba.

_ Butch_ nombró la joven vampiresa viendo con suma atención la fuente de agua que tenía en frente

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ preguntó el susodicho como respuesta a la chica, volteándola a ver

_ Tengo un mal presentimiento_ murmuró Kaoru sin dejar de ver la hermosa fuente, que comenzaba a iluminar el agua con un radiante color carmesí

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó Butch abriendo un poco más los ojos, ella nunca había estado tan seria, al menos no con él, y eso le preocupaba

_N-Nada, olvídalo_ respondió Kaoru moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, sonriendo de la misma manera

_ Algo te pasa, ¿Qué es?_ preguntó Butch en un tono autoritario

_ Nada_ contestó Kaoru algo intimidada, no era normal que él le hablara así, menos que estuviera molesto

_ Kaoru_ nombró Butch viendo a la susodicha reprobatoriamente, realmente odiaba que ella le ocultara las cosas, tres meses eran suficientes para conocerla, ella era muy afán de esconder su preocupación, y no mencionarle nada a nadie

_ Ya te dije que no me pasa nada_ repuso Kaoru regresando su mirada a la fuente , no podía evitarlo, si veía al chico a los ojos no podría quedarse callada

_ Ah_ suspiró cansadamente_ … sé que mientes, pero no te obligare a decirme algo que no quieres, aunque sabes que yo te apoyare en cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?

_ Gracias_ soltó Kaoru sonriendo levemente, y fijando su mirada al pie de la fuente

_ Kaoru, quiero mostrarte algo_ comentó Butch sonriendo levemente, y viendo a la morena

* * *

_ Ah… nunca pensé que me mostrarías tu casa_ expresó Kaoru viendo sorprendida el lugar al que habían entrado

_ Pues realmente se me ocurrió justo ahora_ repuso Butch rascándose la barbilla con el dedo índice y sonriendo nerviosamente

_ Jaja, Butch eres gracioso_ comentó Kaoru al ver la expresión de chico, ambos comenzaron a reír amenamente, mientras el chico se acercaba a lo que parecía ser la cocina

_ ¿Quieres algo de tomar?_ preguntó Butch viendo a la chica, quien lo veía con duda_ ¿Soda? ¿Agua? ¿Agua mineral?...

_ Whisky_ respondió Kaoru identificando una de las fragancias que salían de la cocina

_ En seguida_ repuso Butch tomando de uno de los gabinetes una botella con liquido amarillento, luego saco dos pequeños vasos cristalinos, en los que colocó un poco de hielo, para después caminar hacia la joven.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hizo presente en la casa, por lo que la joven morena volteó a ver en dirección de la puerta principal, quedándose pasmada al encontrar con la mirada roja del que había entrado.

* * *

**¡Aquí se termina el capitulo!**

Les advertí que sería un capitulo corto, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que mis profesores me odian (junto a todo mi grupo), porque se las pasan encargando tareas y proyectos ¬¬*

En fin, me siento algo preocupada por Dinora-chan, ya que muy posiblemente la hayan sometido a una cirugía (¡Y lo peor es que no se de que es!), por lo que me empeñaré en terminar rápido sus fic… es como mi forma de decirle: ¡Espero que te recuperes pronto! x3

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Dinora-chan, y espero que te recuperes pronto!

¡SAYO!


	5. Una nueva Luna

¡HOLA!

Aquí vengo con el final de mi historia (¡WIII!), espero que les guste, porque me esforcé mucho haciéndola… espero también que no me quieran matar por lo que va a pasar este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, no es taaaaan malo xD. Gracias a **marinav92 **por dejar reviews en mí capitulo anterior :D

**Declaración: **Las PPGZ no me pertenecen (si fuera así Kaoru y Butch serian los personajes principales, Brick seria más maduro, también sería un poco mas calculador, y frio. Habría sangre, traiciones, resucitaciones, vampiros, sangre, y un poco de amor xD). Las utilizo sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento

**Advertencias: **Un poco (mucho) OoC, un poco de sangre (muy poca para mi gusto, pero a Dino casi no le gusta la sangre ¬¬ (u.u)), vampiros, y algo parecido al amor a primera vista (cof, cof, tercera, cof, cof).. Ah sí, y traición xD

**Fic dedicado a: **Dinora-chan

* * *

**Cazador**

**Capitulo 4: Una nueva Luna**

_ Brick_ soltó Butch dejando caer la botella y vasos de cristal mientras veía al joven que había entrado a la casa

_ ¿Qué hace _eso_ aquí?_ preguntó el susodicho viendo a los dos chicos dentro de SU casa

_ Brick, puedo explicarte, por favor: respondió el moreno caminando rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo, y poniéndose delante de él, para que no viera a la joven, quien se había parado al oler esa fragancia –horrenda- que desprendía el pelirrojo, muy parecida a la que emanaba su _cazador favorito_

_ ¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Qué trajiste aquí a una vampiresa a cuestas de saber que tenemos que exterminarla? No, espera ¿Quieres explicarme que te has estado viendo con esa cosa durante mi viaje? ¿O que de pronto cambiaste de parecer con respecto a la promesa que hicimos a nuestra madre, y por la que Boomer dio su vida? ¿Eh?_ cuestionó Brick tomando al moreno por el cuello, bloqueando sus vías de respiración

_Suéltalo_ ordenó Kaoru autoritariamente viendo penetrantemente al _maldito cazador, _que aun insistía en descargar su furia en el moreno

_ Cállate _maldita bestia del infierno,_ porque serás la siguiente que muera… ah, olvidé mencionarlo, eres la única que queda_ repuso Brick sin ver a la _maldita vampiresa_, quien abrió los ojos a más no poder al escuchar las palabras del joven pelirrojo

_ N-o le h-ar-as d-daño_ susurró Butch con dificultad, apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermano, sus palabras lo explicaban todo, la vampiresa mayor tenía vigilancia sobre Kaoru, por lo que, muy posiblemente, pudo ver la información de las noches que pasó con Kaoru. Apretó mas el brazo de su _maldito hermano _haciendo que lo soltara.

_¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tu a caso?_ preguntó Brick viendo al moreno, para luego sonreír ante la expresión de decisión que _su tonto hermano menor_ tenía marcado en el rostro_ ¿Crees que por ser mi hermano tendré piedad contigo?_ preguntó sin esperar respuesta a las otras cuestiones, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una daga con mango rojo y una piedra roja en el centro_ ¿Crees que tendré piedad contigo si no la tuve con Boomer?_ apareció a su espalda, y clavó la daga en la parte superior izquierda del pecho del moreno, al pasar la mano por encima de su hombro

_ ¡But…!_

_ ¿A q-ué t-e re-fie-res?_ el grito de Kaoru fue interrumpido por la leve y forzada voz del joven moreno, quien veía a su hermano de reojo, tenía que saberlo

_ A que yo maté a Boomer, ya que intentó salvar a la tercer hija cuando la encontré_ respondió Brick enterrando mas su daga, atravesando el corazón del joven, y llenando sus manos con el valioso liquido carmesí que salió inevitablemente del pecho

_ E-eres un mal-maldito lo-loco_ soltó Butch con pesadez

_ ¿Tú también crees eso? es lo mismo que dijo Boomer antes de morir_ comentó Brick sonriendo feliz–o burlona-mente. Sacó la daga del pecho del joven, pero sostuvo el cuerpo

_ ¡Butch!_ exclamó Kaoru al ver lo que el pelirrojo había hecho, acercándose rápidamente al joven moreno, pero se detuvo al ver como él le entregaba una sonrisa, y como el pelirrojo la veía fríamente

_ ¿Tanto lo quieres?_ preguntó Brick levantando el lacio cuerpo del moreno_ Pues tómalo_ arrojó el cuerpo de Butch sin aplicar mucha fuerza, haciendo que Kaoru lo tomara rápidamente, recostándolo en el suelo, y viéndolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

_ K-Kaoru_ soltó Butch con las últimas fuerzas que tenía

_ ¡Butch!_ nombró Kaoru abrazando al chico con fuerza, y rompiendo en llanto

_ Te amo_ expresó en un murmullo, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de la morena, donde se rebelaban –indiscriminadamente- gotas cristalinas que salían de los orbes verdes de la chica

_ No, no lo digas ahora, no lo digas como si fueran tus últimos momentos, no Butch, saldremos de esta, resiste, y me lo repetirás todos los días, por favor, Butch, no te mueras_ rogaba sollozando con más fuerza, pero el chico solo le entregó una sonrisa, _la ultima, _dejando caer su mano sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos_ Butch_ nombró moviendo el inerte cuerpo, como si estuviera dormido_ ¡BUTCH!_ gritó a gran voz, mientras una gran energía roja salía disparada de su cuerpo, alumbrando toda la casa, y destruyendo el techo.

El pelinaranja solo tuvo tiempo para cubrir su rostro, evitando que sus ojos resultaran dañados por el polvo y escombros que caían del techo, esa era una extraña energía, algo completamente diferente en el resto de los vampiros. Después de unos segundos, descubrió su rostro, para divisar entre los escombros a la joven sosteniendo con fuerza una daga en cada mano, una con mango azul –que el moreno llevaba colgada en su cuello todo el tiempo- y otra con mango rojo, que el joven pelinaranja había soltado junto al cuerpo del moreno

Su cabello seguía siendo negro, pero sus ojos eran carmesí, deseando la sangre del joven que le había robado su felicidad, su cuerpo aun era rodeado por esa imponente energía roja, pero comprimida un poco, lo que hacía más temible su presencia

El pelinaranja no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sacar un revolver de su gabardina gris, y apuntar con él a la tercer princesa, la joven se acercó lentamente hacia el chico, pero en ese momento el joven pelirrojo recordó algo

_ Ah, sí, tu hermana dijo que te quería mucho antes de morir_ comentó al recordar los últimos momentos de la joven rubia. No recibió respuesta alguna, en cambio la joven solo se acercó un paso más al joven, con los ojos llenos odio y sed de venganza_ Que maleducada, se supone que deberías de agradecerme por cumplir la última voluntad de alguien_ Kaoru desapareció en el acto, para aparecer un instante después detrás del pelinaranja

_ Gracias_ susurró a su oído, enterrando ambas dagas en el pecho del joven, atravesando con ello su corazón, el pelinaranja no tuvo tiempo suficiente para percatarse de la presencia de la chica a sus espaldas. Su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, como lo habían hecho los demás.

Kaoru dejó caer las dagas, y toda la energía regresó a su cuerpo, regresando con ello el verde de sus ojos, para luego percatarse de la presencia del cadáver del apuesto joven de ojos verdes. Se acercó casi instantáneamente, y lo tomó de nuevo en sus brazos, dejando caer una cristalina gota de agua salada en la mejilla del chico.

Un vago recuerdo se instaló en su mente, la imagen de un apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches y orbes azules, que ya hacía en sus piernas, con un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalando desde su boca, a lo largo de toda su mejilla, mientras le sonreía abiertamente. Ante este recuerdo alcanzo un triangulo de cristal roto que estaba cerca d ella, y con él corto la palma de su mano, para luego sorber el liquido carmesí que salió en el acto, tal vez era un caso perdido, pero ¿Qué podía perder con intentarlo?

Tomó el rostro de Butch con sus manos, postró sus labios sobre los de él, y dejó que el valioso liquido saliera de su boca, entrando en la de él, ese contacto luego se convirtió en uno más profundo, donde la joven se aseguró que todo el liquido entrara a la boca del joven, no podía desperdiciar una sola gota (n/a: Si como no ¬¬… haha xD)

_ Por favor, funciona_ rogó al separarse, si el cadáver aun no se convertía en cenizas debía ser porque aun había un rastro de vida en él, o al menos eso suponía ella. El cadáver convulsionó frenéticamente, para luego volver a la serenidad que preservaba, de ahí en fuera, nada, solo el silencio, y más silencio_ ¡No!... por favor, Butch, despierta_ pedía Kaoru en sollozos, mientras golpeaba el pecho del joven levemente, en un vago intento por hacerlo reaccionar, ante ese acto, un pequeño hilo de acto resbalo de su boca, la joven se percató de eso, y –aun con lagrimas en los ojos- limpió lentamente el rastro del liquido rojizo, y contuvo sus lagrimas, ¿Qué caso tenia llorar? Debía de haberse acostumbrado después de tantos años de perder a la gente que amaba. Era extraño, no pudo convertir a _su cazador_ en _su protector _–lo que lo habría salvado de la muerte- y por algún extraño motivo su cuerpo no se había convertido en ceniza.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?_ susurró sordamente. La joven dirigió la vista hacia el joven que tenía sobre las piernas, y sonrió abiertamente al ver que le dirigía una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, no podía creer que su sangre si había funcionado. Los labios del joven seguían embozando una leve sonrisa, pero esta fue interrumpida por los labios que se postraron sobre ella, convirtiéndola en un beso lleno de felicidad.

_ ¿Qué pasa con esa agresividad? Tienes que tratarme con mas delicadeza_ bromeó el joven al separase de la morena, quien arremetió en contra de él con una bofetada_ ¡Auch! ¡Estaba bromeando!_ aun estaba sobre las piernas de la chica, y su mano se postró sobre su mejilla roja

_ ¡Eso te pasa por asustarme!_ repuso enojada Kaoru mientras levantaba la cabeza del joven, y la dejaba caer en el suelo, separada de sus piernas. El joven soltó un gemido de dolor, pero luego su mirada se volvió seria y seductora

_ Lamento eso_ soltó en un murmullo mientras se levantaba lentamente –sosteniendo su pecho con una de sus manos, en un intento por detener la hemorragia- y tomaba a la chica por la barbilla, para luego inundar sus labios en un beso romántico

_**¡Fin!

* * *

**_

Bien, este es el final de mi FiveShot dedicado a Dinora-chan, quien ya me explico bien como fue todo eso de su operación, etc. pero gracias a Dios que está bien, y pudo sobrevivir a todo eso xD

¡Gracia a todos mis lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia xD!... aunque no estoy muy conforme con el final, pero ya que n_nU

**¡Felicidades Dino!**

¡SAYO!


End file.
